This invention relates to tool holders and more particularly to a tool holder for retaining a cutting tool bit or similar item.
A variety of tool holders are known for holding cutting bits and the like for use in machine tools such as lathes and milling machines. The tool holders may take a variety of forms to suit the machine in which they are employed and to accommodate the particular cutting bit or other item to be clamped in the holder. In general the tool holders comprise a metal body having one or more separate clamping elements fastened to the body by appropriate machine screws or other fasteners and defining a recess or opening into which a tool bit is inserted and locked into position by one or more locking screws or other clamp elements.
The conventional tool holders having a body and one or more separate clamp elements and fasteners must be assembled for use and the individual parts must be separately fabricated. The various parts can become worn such that over time the separate parts do not fit together properly to maintain appropriate clamping forces on a tool bit. The multiple part tool holders of conventional design also suffer from misalignment of the parts which can prevent accurate retention of the tool bit. In addition, metal cuttings and other debris can work their way between the elements of the holder and interfere with appropriate clamping of the bit. It would therefore be advantageous to have an improved tool holder which overcomes these deficiencies.